


Wishes, fears and promises.

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sergi got lost on his own thoughts. He imagined the tiny baby with big clear eyes like her dad and that angelic face of her mum, dark hair and a big and sweet smile. She would be a joker and have a deep passion for sports just like her parents.</p><p>Something similar to nostalgia and jealousy was burning at the bottom of his stomach."</p><p>OR: Marc Bartra is going to have a daughter soon and Sergi feels like he and Muni would never be that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes, fears and promises.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anitaquiroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitaquiroga/gifts).



> I've wanted to write about this two for so long. Happy to be contributing with the small collection of fics of this precious ship. 
> 
> Placed before Marc Bartra announces prublicly he and his girlfriend are waiting for their first daughter, I imagine their friends and family knew about it a while before.
> 
> All of this is fake as much as I know. Hope you like it!

The notebook bounced a little on the mattress when Sergi jumped on it carelessly. He rushed all the way from his bathroom to the bed as soon as he heard the familiar sound announcing an incoming call on Skype. It took him less than a second to click the ‘Accept’ button. A moment later the blurry and dear face on the other side of the screen was visible and smiling. Sergi’s heart jumped a little on his chest.

“Hi” His voiced was strangled, a little bit out of excitement, a little bit more out of longing. He missed Marc so much.

“Hey, how are you babe?” Marc leaned back on the head board of his own bed and Sergi copied his action. He sighed a little, gathering words on his mind and trying to put them in a sentence.

“Been better. I miss you” Sergi bit his lip. He wasn’t supposed to say that. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Sorry. I’m good. I’ll be on the bench on Sunday.”

Marc smiled encouragingly and congratulated him. Sergi couldn’t help caressing the cold screen over the pixels forming that smile he loved so much.

“I’m… how are you?”

“Getting better” Marc’s smile faded a little but his lips spread a bit wider when he spoke again. “They said it won’t take so long to go back to normal training.” Marc patted his leg that was out of Sergi’s sight.

“That’s so good Marc!” Absentmindlessly Sergi touched his own leg and wondered what he would do if he got injured like Marc or even worse, like Bojan. He shuddered a little. “How’s Bojan? I saw some videos and shit on Instagram but…”

Marc made a weird face which didn’t look like good news at all.

“I’d go crazy if I had to do so much rehab before playing again. He’s doing good, though. He’s really motivated”

Sergi shook his head. “What the hell does Stoke do with you Catalan men?”

Marc laughed and Sergi’s heart fluttered, he wanted to close his eyes to enjoy the sound but he wouldn’t have lost the beautiful sight on his screen for nothing in this world. So he just stared, smiling foolishly until Marc noticed and started joking about it.

They bickered a little until they both where laughing loudly, clutching their stomachs because they were hurting from laughing so much. While Sergi was lying on his side, eyes closed and small happy tears escaping from the corner of his eyes, he could almost feel like Marc was right there with him. His laugh was filling his ears and spreading a warm feeling all over his body.

Sergi opened his eyes hoping that for some magical reason Marc would appear right beside him on the bed; but he just found his notebook and a smiling Muni looking at him from miles away.

Marc was lying on his side, the computer angled in such way Sergi could see his face and half his torso. Sergi decided to lie on his belly and placed the notebook in front of him. He crossed his arms and placed his chin over them. They stayed silent a while, just staring at each other. Maybe if they wished it with enough strength one of them would appear next to the other. (It didn’t worked, of course)

Sergi sighed once more and decided to break the silence. “I’m amusing you already know about Marc and Meli” He closed his eyes feeling a bit tired.

Marc laughed and reached for his phone. “Marc sent me pictures of the echography as soon as they were out of the hospital” While talking he opened Whatsapp and showed the little screen of his phone to the computer’s camera so Sergi could gaze at a few blurry black and white pictures on Muni’s phone.

He couldn’t help smiling. He was so happy for them, after all Marc (Bartra) was his best friend and he and Melissa couldn’t be more excited about their future daughter.

“I swear if they call her Mia or Maria or whatever shit with “M” they come up with, I will take the first flight to Barcelona and protect the little child of such a horrible joke” Sergi laughed a little and rolled his eyes. It was a given that they would do that, there was no use on fighting them.

Sergi got lost on his own thoughts. He imagined the tiny baby with big clear eyes like her dad and that angelic face of her mum, dark hair and a big and sweet smile. She would be a joker and have a deep passion for sports just like her parents.

Something similar to nostalgia and jealousy was burning at the bottom of his stomach. He bit his lower lip almost hard enough to cut it; and right then he realized that Marc was trying to get his attention.

“Sergi? Are you okay?” As he got silence for an answer Marc got even more worried. He sat straight and placed the computer on his lap while still trying to make Sergi talk. “Sergi. Love? What’s wrong?”

Sergi’s eyes were getting wet, bringing up even more the deep sky blue of his eyes. A few tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks from the tips of his eyelashes. Marc was about to freak out completely when Sergi finally spoke.

“We’ll never have that, won’t we?” Sergi bit his lip and couldn’t stand watching Marc’s face anymore. His sight was placed on the bed sheets, a few tears finally rolling down the pale skin. The silence was just too much. “A daughter I mean… or a son or whatever. We… we just can’t.”

A pained sob shook Sergi’s body and he felt just so bad because he wasn’t supposed to be feeling that, to be telling Marc that. Things were already complicated enough, they didn’t need this. Not now, not ever.

“We could…” Marc’s voice called Sergi’s attention again. When he fixed his eyes on the screen he could see that Marc was crying too, but his crying was silent and calm, the tears leaving his eyes and rolling down his face without sobs or hiccups. Sergi felt even worse. “We could always… you know, adopt a child or… Get someone to carry the baby, you know… like, some people do that? And it could even be Coral or…”

“I’m not talking about that Marc!” Sergi opened his eyes a lot and the blue orbs seemed to almost jump out of his face. His words had warmed his heart a little but Sergi wasn’t worried about precisely the actual way of getting the baby. “When would that be? After we are both retired and out? That’s like what? Ten years from now? Twelve? Thirteen?”

“Thirty is not that all to be parents, you know?” Marc spoke in a hushed tone almost as if he was scared of Sergi’s reaction to his words.

“Why do we have to wait so long?” By then Sergi had sat up too, his back pressed to the headboard his hands grabbing the notebook on his lap so tightly that his knuckles had went white. “Why can’t we have a more normal life like all our team mates?” Sergi’s voice lost his strength bit by bit until his last words were almost imperceptible.

They stayed silent for a while. A deep and heavy silence making the miles and miles separating them ten times longer; it felt like they were worlds apart. Sergi didn’t dare to look at Marc. Marc was looking at him and aching for the need of touching Sergi, hugging him, making him feel better.

“Do you… Would you like to come out?” Marc breathed thick air in and pushed its way to his lungs before letting it out with his next words. “We can do it now if you want to.” Sergi’s head shot up at those words and he looked at Marc with big scared eyes. “Not now _now_ but… sooner than later. A few months from now? Sooner? Or maybe after the season is over? Sergi what the fuck is wrong!? Stop looking at me like that!”

And even if there were still some tears leaving his eyes Sergi smile and a little laughed followed and suddenly he felt such a great need to kiss and hug Marc that every inch of his skin ached for that touch.

“You’ve gone mad” The voice of his boyfriend reached his ears and captured his attention again.

“You would do that?”

Marc was completely lost and Sergi laughed at his confused face on the screen.

“Coming out?”

“That too… but…” Sergi bit his lip which was already red. “Would you have a family with me? A real actual family?”

Marc felt his cheeks getting a shade redder. He shuffled his hair and let a sight before smiling widely. “Of course I would. In fact, we w _ill_ have a family.”

“You promise?”

“Promised.”

Sergi’s eyes glued to the reassuring smile on Marc’s lips and the excited spark on his eyes. That was enough to make him feel better, safe.

“We could wait a few more years…” Sergi suggested suddenly not looking at Marc. “Like, we don’t have to have kids right now. Maybe in two or three years?”

“And we can make a Coming Out themed baby-shower!!”

They both laughed but shared a look of panic that they couldn’t hide from each other. The perspective of coming out was always threatening and scary and they would gladly not got through it if it wasn’t kind of required.

“You’re an idiot Marc”

“You still love me”

“I really do”

“I love you too”

Sergi didn’t really notice the moment when he placed his hand on the screen. His thumb was caressing the pixels that formed Marc’s face. He missed him so much.

“Do you feel better?” Marc still looked a little worried and Sergi felt guilty. He nodded and sighed.

“I still miss you.”

Marc smiled sadly.

“You could come over for Barça’s next Champions’ game. You’re not going to be called up anyway.”

“Fuck you, Muniesa!” Sergi pouted and folded his arms over his chest while Marc laughed openly and loudly far away in England.

“Sorry but, hey… Serious talking, come over as soon as you can?”

“As soon as I can”

The words left Sergi’s lips like a new promise, another one that Sergi was determined not to break.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request stuff on my tumblr: xavimascheranos  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> -florgi


End file.
